Together Forever
by FandomsandfeelsandshipsOHMY
Summary: When Gilbert and his little brother Ludwig move to Canada, everything seems perfect. That is,until everyone close to Gilbert starts to disappear. Will he be able to figure out where they went? Who took them? And what does a shy, lonely, and very cute Canadian have to do with it all? Rated M for later chapters. PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darling readers! Yes I promise, I'm working on my other fanfics. I promise. So please don't hate me. I know I shouldn't start another story but this plot bunny hit me and it wont go away. I'm not sure if me and Brambleclwhater8 are ever going to update Tallstars Destiny (maybe one day?) So anyways, this is my first Hetalia fanfic, so sorry if the characters are a little OOC but I'm gonna try my best. So fingers crossed! Without further ado (is that spelled right? Because spell check says it is) Let the story begin!**

"Aww come on West! Don't be that way! It'll be great!" I glanced over at my little bruder, who was slumped in his seat, frowning.

"Aren't you excited? We're moving to Canada! And you'll finally get to meet your Italian boyfriend!" I grinned with satisfaction as his face turned bright red.  
"H-he isn't my b-boyfriend! We're just penpals! We haven't even met!"  
"Well for just your friend you sure talk about him alot. It's always Feliciano this, Feliciano that..."

"Sh-shut up!" He turned back to staring out the window, I frowned and turned back to the book I was reading. Or at least trying to read. I couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole trip. I had somehow managed to convince my little bruder to move out to Canada with me. He probably only came with me just so he could go flounce around with his little Italian. He may deny it, but he was totally in love with him. I could see it in the way he talked about him. His eyes would noticeably brighten, and he always made him sound like the best thing ever. Heck, he almost had me convinced that he was awesomer than me. Which could never happen, nothing is awesomer than me. Except maybe Gilbird. He's pretty awesome. I looked back down at my book. It was some horror story about a guy who becomes obsessed with another guy and ends up killing all of his family and friends. I had read it about a million times, but it always drew me back in. Even though I already knew the ending. Usually it could offer me hours of entertainment, but for some reason it just made me feel uneasy.  
_"Weird...Maybe I'm just nervous about moving...Yeah that has to be it."_ I smiled as I came to this conclusion.

_"I'll just take a nap, that should settle my awesome nerves."_ I pulled out my travel pillow and put it behind my awesome head. I settled down and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Okay so this first chapter is kinda short, I know. I promise more. Well that is if you guys want more. So, don't forget to leave a review! Good or bad! And I'll see you guys next time (maybe?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Six follows! Three favorites! And three reviews! After 1 chapter that really sucked! You guys are too good to me. WAAAAAAAAY too good to me. I think I'm gonna go die from happiness. But not yet, I still have stories to write! So anyways, to those who reviewed  
AnimeApprentice- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybeeeeeeeee...**

**Nyx811-You're getting an update now!  
Fitzzy-Guess you'll have to read to find out  
Without further ado (still have no idea if I'm spelling that right) Let the story begin! Also, this chapter is going to be from the point of view of everybody's favorite Canadian! Matthew! (Who?) ...I can't believe I made that joke...Anyways, now onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER (Forgot this last time)-I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HETALIA.**

"Alfred...?" I softly knocked on my brothers' bedroom door before slowly opening it. My brother was laying in his bed, a motionless lump underneath the covers. I softly padded over to his bed and tentatively shook his bony shoulder.  
"Alfred...?" Nothing. No response whatsoever. I sighed and shook his shoulder a little harder.  
"Alfred!" Still nothing. I let out another sigh as I got up and left the room. My brother had been like this for ages. I never saw him eat anything, or get up to use the restroom. He just laid there. He never talked to me anymore either. I honestly had no idea what happened. One day he was so energetic and full of life, and then he just stopped. It didn't happen gradually. He just stopped. Honestly it scared me. I was really worried about him. I wandered into the living room to try and attempt to feed my dog. He wasn't eating either. All he would do is sit there and stare at his food bowl. I tried feeding him tons of different brands but none of them worked. He just stared. I picked up the food bag and shook it once. Twice. Nothing. I poured the food into his bowl and shook it in front of his face.  
"Come on Kuma buddy, you need to eat." I received a blank stare for my efforts. I sighed for the third time that day and set the bowl back down in front of him.  
"Well...Maybe you'll feel up to eating later..." I softly patted his cold, white, furry head just the way he liked. Nothing. He didn't even blink. I stared at him sadly for a couple seconds before walking out into the living room and flopping on the couch. I took a quick sniff of the air and wrinkled my nose. The house smelled like decay again. I had no idea why.  
_"I'll have to get more Febreze next time I go to the store." _ I had been buying a lot of Febreze at the store lately. I had to. To cover up the smell. If I didn't my neighbors would probably freak out and call the cops. I doubted they even remembered I lived here. My neighbors and I never talked. I had tried talking to them, but they always forgot who I was. And they always mistook me for my brother. Well, at least until he stopped doing...Well...Everything.

**WELP THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR YAH PEEPS! Oh also! I don't own Febreze! Anyways, fear not my pets I'm going to try to be posting more. Key word there. TRY. No promises! Until next time people who bother reading this! **


End file.
